An in-plane-switching (IPS) mode liquid crystal display device is well known as an example of display devices. The IPS mode liquid crystal display device comprises a pixel electrode and a common electrode disposed on one of a pair of substrates opposed to each other through a liquid crystal layer, and controls the alignment of the liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer by using a lateral electric field generated between these electrodes. In addition, a fringe field switching (FFS) mode liquid crystal display device comprising a pixel electrode and a common electrode disposed in different layers to control the alignment of the liquid crystal molecules by using a fringing field generated between these electrodes has been put into practical use.
In contrast, a liquid crystal display device comprising a pixel electrode and a common electrode disposed in different layers and further comprising a slit on the electrode on the side closer to the liquid crystal layer to rotate the liquid crystal molecules in the vicinity of both sides of the slit in a width direction in different directions (opposite directions) is known. This liquid crystal display device is a display device of a type obviously different from the FFS mode, and can make a response speed higher and improve alignment stability as the compared with the FFS mode. In the present disclosure, configuration of the liquid crystal display device of this type is called a high-speed response mode.